


[Podfic] Bleed it Out

by kansouame



Category: Naruto
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pain has a scent</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Bleed it Out

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bleed it Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/110897) by [theskywasblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue). 



> Podfic Mediafire link [Bleed It Out](http://www.mediafire.com/?a59a6ltnie84qns) for download or streaming

**Title:** Bleed It Out  
 **Author:** theskywasblue  
 **Reader:** kansouame  
 **Fandom:** Naruto - Kakashi/Iruka  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Summary:** Pain has a scent.  
Text [Bleed It Out](http://archiveofourown.org/works/110897)  
Podfic Mediafire link [Bleed It Out](http://www.mediafire.com/?a59a6ltnie84qns)

for download or streaming


End file.
